


Bon Appetit

by MrCourtesy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Now with a beta!, Please Watch Your Step, Power Play, Untagged Possible Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCourtesy/pseuds/MrCourtesy
Summary: Sasuke's old high school rival shows up at the most unexpected time.Just a warning; it's going to get weird. I'm just going with whatever I please with this one.I'm not kidding. Please be careful.





	1. H'orderve

When Sasuke sees his old high school nemesis walk through the door of his private library, he lets the barest of smiles color his cool exterior, unable to even help himself. Frozen stock still in the door in an unforgivingly tight suit with the obligatory patch of the escort company emblazoned on his left lapel, Naruto’s mouth gapes open as his eyes widen in horror.

“Oh now _this_ is rich,” Sasuke says from the plush velvet crush of his antique chair, setting his snifter of brandy down as he straightens his burgundy smoking jacket, “who would have ever thought that you would be at my door?”

“You mean-- no fucking way…”

Sasuke shrugs, unable to hide his smug smirk, his eyes tracing up and down over his old classmate’s figure. Time had been good to him as far as Sasuke could tell; his dark navy pants pulled taut over his fit calves and tight over his thighs. A matching dark blue blazer only served to emphasize the solid form of his shoulders, cut so close that it flared at his midsection.

Biting his lip, Sasuke drinks him in, his anticipation from all the negotiations, the coaxing, and the contracts a bare shadow now in comparison to the way his mouth watered now. _Oh_ , if he had only known what had awaited him on the other side of that monitor all this time he might have lost his mind completely. Even now it nearly hurts him to keep what poise he has as he eyes his prey who seems ready to bolt any instant.

“Come in, Uzumaki-- or did you not get the part about discretion?” He chides smoothly, pointing to the seat across from him in suggestion.

 

Dumbly, Naruto turns around, fumbling for the ostentatious gold door handle, closing it numbly as he tries to get control of his faculties. “So… uh… you never really hinted that I was your type,” Naruto says, fighting down his embarrassed flush, “I would like to think that I would have noticed something like that.”

“There were a lot of things you didn’t notice back then. You didn’t even figure out that Coach Mizuki had taken advantage of you until nearly graduation.” Catching Naruto’s resulting flinch, he pries further. “Ah, did I hit a sore spot?” He teases, taking another glass from a nearby antique bar cart, filling it as he beacons Naruto forward to sit in the opposing chair.

 

“No!” Naruto defends, then grimaces at the more than apparent falseness in his own tone. He curses himself for quailing as he sits down.

“Speaking of things you were clueless about; how did you and Hinata pan out?”

Flustered, Naruto starts to sputter. “We--we’re still--”

“Oh?” Sasuke says inquisitively, internally purring like a cat at his mark’s nervous disposition, “Then just what is a married man--I assume--doing working for an escort company like this one? Or does she even know what you do for a living?”

“She knows!” Naruto contests, cursing himself for letting Sasuke get to him a second time. “I mean,” he says, more calmly this time, “we’ve discussed this.” He sits as if he’s on eggshells, finally wrangling his surprise to something manageable once he realizes that Sasuke has been playing him like a fiddle.

Taking a sip as he thinks on this, Sasuke swirls the contents of his glass, then faces his schoolboy rival once more with a much more genuine air. He takes Naruto’s hand and presses the glass into it, urging him to take a drink as takes a swallow from his own.

“So, what would make a happily married man take a job as an escort? Last I knew you were working for that charity down in Leaf Grove.” He sits down almost at the edge of his seat, his chin held aloft by his steepled fingers, bent as if to hear Naruto’s every whisper.

 

Taking a sip of the brandy to forestall his answer, Naruto considers his options; he could simply tell Sasuke the truth (the real story being so wild as to be unbelievable), he could lie outright, or…

“I don’t think that I should answer that.” Naruto says, and instead of being offended, Sasuke’s smugness becomes even more apparent--almost palpable--as he leans back in his turn of the century chair. “What? Scared?” He baits, and his patronee has to bite his tongue to hold back the sharpest part of his retort. “We’re not in primary school anymore, Sasuke. Besides, I could ask you what a _supposedly_ happily married successful businessman is doing paying for sexual favors,” Sasuke’s eyebrow raises at the dig, but Naruto continues, “But for both our sakes, I won’t.”

 

“You make it sound as if you don’t have just as much on the line as I do, Uzumaki.” Plucking a manila folder from the nearby table, the broker leafs through the documents within. “It’s just as bad to buy sex as to sell it, and what I have here is pretty damning regardless of which side of the deal you’re on. Not to mention what it would be like for your lovely little suburban community to find out _in detail_ just what you’ve been doing to put food on the table.” The confidence in his voice is rock solid, but Naruto remembers his tells, watching the small nervous tick at the corner of his mouth with a growing smirk. Gaining confidence in the familiarity of their old game, Naruto relaxes a little from his rigid posture.

“Nothing any worse than what you do for fun, _Daddy_.”

The word zings down Sasuke’s spine and heats the blood in his core even as he recognizes the slight. “Touché,” he says, “but you should keep in mind what a smart mouth will get you for the rest of the week.”

 

Caught mid-sip, Naruto nearly spits brandy all over himself, fixing Sasuke with an incredulous look. “Wait--you mean you still want to…”

Nodding, Sasuke gives him another long look up and down. “If anything, even more so.”

Speechless, Naruto sets his glass down, “You’re serious.”

Removing a sheet of paper from the stack, his patron hands it to him. “Tell me if this changes anything on this list.”

Taking the list without looking at it he blinks blankly at Sasuke. “Holy shit, you really are serious.”

Insouciant, the magnate meets his gaze unwaveringly until Naruto looks down at his list, combing his fingers through his unruly hair with renewed bluster. “Does this… does this change anything for you?”

 

For a moment Sasuke presses a finger to his lip, then takes the list back, whipping a pen out of his pocket. He doesn’t mark anything out, but instead _adds_ a few words to the bottom, pushing the sheet back towards him once he’s done. Looking the sheet over again, Naruto loses the battle against his furious blush, pulling at his collar to once he sees his old friend’s addition. “Now that… uh… that is… wow… I never would have thought…”

“Pick a sentence to finish, Uzumaki.”

“I just didn’t think you would want… something like that--especially from _me_.” He says shyly, looking up periodically as he fans himself, “God that fireplace is hot--I mean it’s fall man, do you really need a raging furnace?” Rambling, he loosens his tie a bit, and his companion watches with an amused look, his soundless laughter obvious as Naruto re-reads his list with the new factor in consideration. The shift in the checklist from the rather tame to the much less vanilla is visible on his face as he goes through the reminders of what they discussed.

 

Upon finishing his tie is completely undone as well as the top button of his dress shirt. Deep creases mark the paper where his hands have held it. Clearing his throat he tries to speak but it comes out an octave too high before he coughs and tries again.

“We--ah--we’ll have to talk about that last one, but the rest...” He starts then gets distracted by the list again for so long that Sasuke has to wave at him to continue. “But uh…. Yeah.”

“Of course you know we’ll have to be even more subtle about this. If the company finds out that you knew me previously, then you won’t see me again.”

 

Naruto nods at his statement as he sets down the paper, a more business-like air taking hold. “True, but it’s more about you than me,” sensing the question, Naruto clarifies, “If the company finds out, then you’ll never be able to find me again. Also, your membership might be revoked. Are you sure you still want to do this?”

 

Sasuke just eyes the paper on the side table, “Do you really think I would have written that if I wasn’t completely sure?” Chuckling despite the blush that lingers on his cheeks, Naruto shakes his head, “It’s still in good form for me to remind you of what’s at stake here, especially since the number of agencies that could provide someone to take care of your… many, _many_ interests are pretty low to begin with, and a lot of them don’t have much of a focus on consent.”

Sasuke shakes his head, “I assure you Uzumaki; if I want someone willing I can find them. This is more than worth the trouble.”

“Well then, I suppose we should get started. There’s quite a list to cover within the span of a week.”

“There’s no rush,” Sasuke moves his drink to the little table and uncrosses his legs, “It’ll be easy to make some extra time if we need it. Now, do you remember what we initially discussed for you to do when you came through that door?”

 

When Naruto turns back to him after setting down his own glass, it is almost as if he is a completely different person. There’s a sudden mischief mixed with a heavy portion of lust in his eyes as he stands up, unbuttoning his blazer and letting it slide from his shoulders. “You said that you wanted me to undress and come to you, right?” His fingers flick open his belt buckle and he unbuttons his fly, sliding his pants off as he toes off his oxfords, his eyes never leaving Sasuke’s. “You never said what order, and you never said how…” Lowering himself to his hands, Naruto slinks forward on his hands and knees, and Sasuke has to school his breathing as he makes his way over. “So I guess it’s up to me.”

 

Resting his arms on Sasuke’s thighs, Naruto perches his head atop his arms, “You know, I was wondering why a power top would specifically request a brat for a week. I thought you were just looking for an excuse to beat someone senseless--but now it all makes sense.” Popping his cufflinks off, Naruto taps at Sasuke’s thigh, “Or do you still want to work me over--make me beg you for mercy…”

Speechless, Sasuke swallows roughly, spreading his legs at Naruto’s urging as he crawls into his lap. He leans back a bit to slowly undo the remaining buttons of his dress shirt.Tugging his undershirt off, Naruto stretches languorously up, rolling his shoulders as he lets the fabric go. Appreciatively, Sasuke slides his fingers along the edge of Naruto’s tiny boxer briefs, barely letting his fingers slip under the fabric at the legs.

“We’ll get to that,” he lightly runs his nails down Naruto’s back, and when he arches from the sensation, plucks at his presented rosy nipples, “for now, I want you to show me how you touch yourself.”

“Starting a little tame, aren’t we?” Wriggling a little in the businessman’s lap, he fingers Sasuke’s lapel absentmindedly.

“You’re playing with fire, Uzumaki,” he warns, with an accompanying tug that makes Naruto gasp just a little, “you should remember I have you for the next week--at any hour I desire, for as long as I want.”

“Okay, Daddy,” dismissively, Naruto smoothes the wrinkles out the shoulders of Sasuke’s velvet jacket with a cheshire smile, “but that sounds more like a reward to me.”


	2. Umami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's a brat, just as promised. Sasuke's not sure if he can handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would start tagging, but that would ruin the surprise inside (and besides, people don't pay attention to them). So reader be warned; you will probably find something you weren't looking for within the first few chapters. Besides, you didn't start reading my story to be bored, did you?

**Chapter 2**

 

Umami 

 

“Hn,’ Sasuke cocks an eyebrow at him, “Cheeky, aren’t we?” Hooking his fingers under the fabric Sasuke roughly jerks it down, humming in appreciation when he reveals smooth skin and a swelling, flushed dick that stands at attention as he looks.

 

Naruto pushes a hand into his blonde locks as his other hand trails down his chest and stomach, drifting lower still to take himself in hand with a hiss, squeezing at the base before letting go. Dragging his nails harshly across his skin he leaves red lines as he cups his pecs, then squeezing his nipples so hard that he pants soundlessly, his hips thrusting unconsciously into the air. He spreads his thighs a little wider; trapping the backs of Sasuke’s fingers against his tan skin as the muscle ripples underneath.

 

Bending backwards like a gymnast he leaves his boxers in Sasuke’s hands as he pulls his legs through the holes. Unfolding his legs in an artistic stretch he sits back down on the floor, grinning at at Sasuke’s dumbfounded expression all the while. Widening into a near split, he leans back on his shoulders then raises his hips to expose himself fully to Sasuke’s gaze. Petting himself, he runs his fingers from his seam, up his scrotum, and trails them over his penis, palming the head but never gripping. His breath hitches when the flat of his hand meets the most sensitive part of his skin.

 

“Stop. Don’t move.” Sasuke commands, his voice husky with want, but tightly leashed as if he were on the edge of losing control.

 

Naruto freezes, only to blink in surprise when Sasuke towers over him, looking down with something that Naruto would normally call desire in his usual clients. The look in Sasuke’s eyes is more akin to actual hunger than simple lust for sex or conquest. Recalling the list, he can’t hold back the shiver that runs down his spine, his comprehension mounting in a mix of both arousal and apprehension. He starts when he feels something drip down onto his knee, so caught up in his burgeoning comprehension to see that Sasuke had uncorked a bottle, now drizzling the contents of it on his skin. Watching Sasuke track the stream of oil dripping down his body he suddenly feels somehow more naked than he did when he stripped down to nothing.  The scent of something woodsy hits Naruto’s nose as the liquid trails collect in his navel, rolling down to the cusp of his throat.

 

“Don’t play games, Uzumaki,” Sasuke stands directly over him now; his legs to either side of his waist. “You’re giving me what you guess I want to see--not what I asked for.”

With a chuckle made of pure bravado, Naruto shoots back, “Well... did I guess right?”

Not deeming that worth a verbal answer, Sasuke lifts an eyebrow with obvious derision. Taking it as a victory, Naruto smiles again, all trepidation washed from his expression until Sasuke plants his foot on his shoulder, forcing him down flat against the floor.

 

Putting just a little pressure on his unruly brat, Sasuke leans down a bit to pin him. The weight he applies isn’t crushing, but it’s more than present, reminding Naruto of his current position. Sasuke shakes his head piteously, as he ‘tsk tsks’ in warning.

 

“So what is this,” Sasuke asks, cocking his head in disdain, “Do you want me to fuck you right away? Are you trying to tempt me?” Batting his eyelashes at the intimidation tactic, Naruto bites at his plush lower lip before answering.

“Only if you want to,” he says demurely, “I’m not the one in charge here.” Still rock solid in the difficult pose, he hasn’t even twitched, Sasuke notices belatedly, trying to keep his wits about him despite antics of the _little fucking minx_ on the floor.

 

“And why would you just _assume_ that I wanted to?” He says, applying just a bit more pressure with his heel. That unyielding grin still in place, Naruto has the gall to nuzzle the tip of his oxford, using the insides of his biceps to push his pecs together just a little, like a temptress presenting her breasts to snag a trick. “Well, most doms want to split me open the first opportunity they get.”

He’s right; _god_ does Sasuke want to make him weep on his cock. They’ve barely done anything and he’s rock hard and fuming, but Naruto needs to know who’s in charge here.

 

“Did I say I was going to?”

“No, Daddy.”

“Did you prepare yourself for it?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Did I tell you to prepare yourself for it?”

“No, Daddy.”

“Then why are you making decisions that should be left up to me?”

 

With a look that nearly punches straight through Sasuke’s heart he says with such honesty that it aches, “Not everybody cares if a sub is ready to take their dick.”

 

A burst of white-hot possessive rage erupts in Sasuke’s head, and from the surprised look on Naruto’s face it must have bled through to the surface before he could get a cap on it. Schooling his expression he lifts his foot away, trying to stem his anger as he turns around.

“Stand up.” He orders, his voice gruff, and when Naruto hesitates in surprise, he whips back around. “Don’t make me say it twice.”

Scrambling to his feet, Naruto trains his gaze on the floor, trying to look as acquiescent as possible. Grabbing him by the hair, Sasuke frog-marches him towards a set of oaken double doors at the back of the room. Opening the doors reveals a bedroom and a huge bed decked out in tones of sumptuous violet, but Naruto’s not in a position to take in the sight of it when Sasuke tosses him to the bed.

 

“Hands against the headboard. Present. Now.” As Naruto clambers up the length of the bed to obey, bending over and pressing his palms to the cool surface of the smooth, leather covered headboard, Sasuke whisks off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves. Snatching something up from an open armoire, he follows his charge onto the bed, barely contained yearning in his every movement. Kneeling behind Naruto, he presses himself along his submissive’s spine, arms wrapping around to smooth that still dripping oil all the way down his front from his chest to his thighs, his mouth pressed next to his ear. He grinds his hard dick against that offered up ass, making sure that Naruto can feel him even through the thick layer of his tweed pants.

 

Drawing back, he groans with pleasure, spreading his toy to look at his prize better. Fingers still slick with oil, he presses a thumb over that tempting hole, rubbing it in slow circles around the edge until Naruto begins to fidget. His other hand squeezes a firm asscheek, smacking it just hard enough to make it redden a bit. Edging the tip of his thumb inside just a centimeter or two, he dips it in and out, mouth watering when a bit of shining lube coats his finger. He could slide right in, no hesitation, no stopping if he liked--maybe even bareback. Breathing out slow and hard, he knows Naruto can feel the rush of air down his back when he tenses just a bit. _‘He’s so sensitive. I thought they would have beaten that out of a pain slut.’_ He rubs a hand down the smooth curve of that tan back, placing his hands over Naruto’s hips before he leans down again to whisper to his sub.

 

“So just what,” he says in between nibbles on the shell of Naruto’s ear, “do you assume is going to happen now?”

“Are you going to take me?”

“Don’t ask me, I asked you. What do you assume is going to happen?”

“I… I don’t know Daddy,” he says, then thinks for a moment. “Whatever you want to happen will happen,” he amends.

“And if I want to fuck you?”

“You’ll fuck me Daddy.”

“And if not?” Sasuke palms his dick and idly plucks a nipple between his fingers, rolling it to a hard point. He revels in the fact that he can feel Naruto’s arousal heating in his grasp.

“Then you won’t.”

“I won’t what?”

“Fuck me, Daddy.”

 

“So I have a question for you, my willing little cum dump.”

Blushing hotly at the insult, Naruto swallows back the responding quip he has on the tip of his tongue, instead hissing, “Yes, Daddy?”

“Just what--after all the emails and pictures and negotiations--after all of that, made you think that you could treat me like _most doms_? Huh?”

 

Sasuke can feel Naruto’s welling defiance before his pet looks back at him over his shoulder with the sauciest look he’s ever received.

“Because _you_ ,” he mocks coquettishly, rubbing himself against the hard length pressed against his ass, “have a dick same as me, _Daddy_.”

 

 _‘You… little motherfu--’_ Sasuke restrains that train of thought. There is nothing Sasuke wants to do more right now than jackhammer the sass straight out of this back-talking tramp, but if he sticks his dick in there, he loses the game. If he doesn’t fuck this slut he _still_ loses, because that means that Naruto can control him with just a little prodding. If he smacks the shit out of his ass like he’s burning to, Naruto wins as well, and if that self-satisfied little smile tells him anything, he knows it.

 _‘This smart-assed little masochist,’_ Sasuke discerns with no small amount of incredulity, ‘ _thinks he’s got my number.’_

 

“Turn over, and put your legs on my shoulders.” He moves back a bit to let his insubordinate slut do as he’s told, leaning down so Naruto’s knees nearly meet his chest when he does, trapping them in place. He grabs Naruto’s chin, hand clasped around his face so hard it makes his lips pucker.

 

“Since you can’t seem to handle simple instructions or just do what I tell you, I’m going to have to get what I want from you myself. Plus, you’ve already made this so easy for me to just go straight in--it’d be a shame to let it go to waste.”

 

The puzzled look that flashes across Naruto’s face is reward enough just before he jams two fingers straight into that waiting boy pussy, meeting only token resistance, twisting them until he gets a low grunt. SInking them deep, he rubs the pads of his fingers relentlessly against his prostate, rocking his hips in time to the motion to pantomime just what he would do to that tight, slick tunnel. The knuckle of his thumb kneads from the outside as he works his fingers in, massaging into a little dip in his taint. When Naruto melts in his hands, he nearly comes just at the sight of it and the feel of him pulling tight around his fingers like he means to _suck him in_.

Throbbing around his digits, that mesmerising clutch suctions around his hand like he just can’t get enough--

 

He rips his hand away and crams his fingers into Naruto’s open mouth, forcing him to taste himself.

“I hope you did a good job getting clean. I mean, you were still awfully tight down there for being ready. How does it taste?” An answering whimper accompanied by a wicked tongue swirling around his middle finger tells him more than what could be conveyed by him just saying it.

 

He fucking loves it. He’s in heaven with his eyes rolled back, making these itty bitty sounds as a line of saliva escapes the side of his mouth. It looks so good that Sasuke even wants a taste, so he licks it off Naruto’s cheek. Hell, it’s not even an exaggeration as far as he’s is concerned, and he ends up kissing him like he intends to suck the taste of it right off of his tongue with his fingers still halfway in.

 

 _‘God… damn… this sweet,_ **_sweet_ ** _bitch…’_

It’s like he’s got a royal straight flush against Sasuke’s full house; every time Sasuke raises his bet, Naruto calls him on it. At this point Sasuke might lose, but by god, will he enjoy every second of it.

 

When he pulls away he flips Naruto back over, because facing him and looking into those lust-drunk eyes is dangerous. Pressing his fingers right back home, Sasuke bites down on the tender skin at the top of the thigh and just under the curve of thick muscle. Bearing down, his teeth leave a near-perfect imprint as he gets him stuttering out his name, clinging to the sheets with every vicious move of his arm.

 

Appetite wetted from the flavor of Naruto’s skin, he makes another bite to the meat of his backside and then another to the skin astride the small of his back, taking a little time to lap at the sweat pooling there. Savoring the tang of salt and the near buttery taste he trails his tongue to take up a little bit of the fennel oil leaking down Naruto’s skin, merging the three notes on his tongue to harmonious effect. It sings in his mouth and hums all the way down his throat, and for a moment Sasuke thinks he might finish from that alone.

 

Unaware of his silent struggle, Naruto writhes on the dark plum comforter, trying to keep his hips still, doing his utmost to stay open for him. His hips are high enough that his cock swings untouched by the coverlet underneath him so when he asks in a small voice, “Daddy… D-daddy, may I cum?” Sasuke just smirks.

“If you can do it without using your hands or changing position, then go ahead.”

 

What he expects is a whine of defeat, or a pleading for mercy for even the slightest friction on Naruto’s reddened sex. What he gets…

 

Opening up even deeper than before, Naruto takes his fingers as hard as he can, rocking back onto his hand. Wailing into the pillowtop, he clamps down, back arching and deltoids bunching as he climaxes, seeking out Sasuke’s touch as his only source of pleasure. He releases himself into the sheets, grunting through his teeth at every aftershock until he goes boneless, unable to keep his arms up anymore, spread lewdly in an exhausted sprawl while still impaled on Sasuke’s fingers.

 

 _‘Did he just… Did he just really...?_ ’

 

Sasuke… Needs a moment to process what just happened.

 

His cock is so blissfully confused, his head is swimming in endorphins. With his unarrested hand he pops open his fly, releasing his trapped length, and gathering the slippery liquid from that still churning chasm, he wraps his wet hand around his too-hard prick. All it takes is three slow strokes of smearing the mess up and down his darkened rod and he’s coating that winking hole with thick ropes of cum as if they were wrenched from his body by force. Panting as he comes down, he looks up at the ceiling as if in a plea for help to the heavens.

 


	3. Brut Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto settle in after a scene.

 

** Bubbles **

  


With a single finger, Sasuke swirls the water in the tub around, collecting the bubbles in little groups and floating them over to Naruto. He leans over the side of the huge basin, watching as the other man pushes his wet hair back, rivulets of water running down his neck and chest. Reaching out, he tugs him over to the edge of the bathtub so he can dot his nose with a cluster of bubbles.

 

“So,” he fishes for the washcloth as Naruto sputters in dismay, wetting the edge of his rolled up sleeve, “you have some explaining to do.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Naruto lingers close enough that their lips are nearly touching when he says it, hot and taunting. He rests his arms over Sasuke’s shoulders, leaving warm wet tracks that seep under his shirt.

 

“You didn’t mention in your profile that you could do that.”

 

“Do what…?”

 

“You came just from my fingers.”

 

Looking up and off to the left, Naruto avoids his eyes, suddenly bashful. “It’s uh… not something that you’d really put on a resume.”

“One would think that it would be a plus in your line of work.”

 

“Maybe, but it’s a bit embarrassing, don’t you think?”

 

“What? Being able to do something you hear about in fantasies?”

 

Naruto raises an eyebrow at him, a teasing smile curling the edges of his mouth, “ _‘Cums with his ass’_ is a little much, even for something like that. Besides, that’s more for the femme-boys than guys like me.”

 

“Hn,” Sasuke trails the washcloth across his back, “still intriguing, maybe even more so. Was that something you learned to do as a party trick?”

 

With a self-satisfied look Naruto replies, “Hmm… I might be a gift--but I don’t do birthdays.”

 

 

Sasuke pushes him under.

 

 

He comes back up still smiling and pulls Sasuke--clothes and all--into the tub with him; sending a froth of suds onto the tile floor as his captive sputters and rages.

 

“You--!” Incredulous, Sasuke can’t even manage a full sentence, and as he sputters, Naruto slowly unbuttons his shirt, not even paying his gradually unraveling fury any mind. Laying on top of him, frozen in surprise, he just watches Naruto undress him for a bit.

 

 

“What… uh…

 

 

“Your clothes are wet,” he says matter-of-factly, easing Sasuke’s shirt down his shoulders, “You should take them off.”

 

 

Nodding dumbly, he leans back as Naruto strips him, Sasuke’s mind finally slotting back into gear as he fumbles with his own belt--and then right back out as Naruto scrapes his teeth across his throat, breathing a cool stripe down the same line, and then continuing until he can feel the slight cool breeze on his chest.

  


 

Warm water sluices where fabric is pulled away, the sweltering damp cloth contrasting against the chill from the atmosphere and dragging against his skin as he’s systematically undone. His hips jerk as Naruto’s skin progressively slides more and more against his own with every discarded article, and he groans when Naruto presses him close with hands that have found their way down the back of his pants. He wraps his legs around him; pushing the pants off to float amongst the suds as he slides his ankles against Sasuke's newly bared calves.

 

 

The soft brush of lips on Sasuke's throat makes him press forward as his eyes cinch closed, his mouth opening in half a sigh and half a moan. Steam wafts redolent from Naruto’s skin, and the soft musk of his natural scent with the almond tint of the soap begs to be breathed in. Heat courses through him where their bodies touch, and as Naruto takes them both in hand Sasuke can only lean his head down, caught up in the sensation. It’s been so long since he’s had someone he wanted this way return his touch with just as much desire, and it robs him of his faculties.

 

 

Slick with soap, they slide together with an easy friction, mouths open--close enough to kiss, but too breathless to taste each other. Sweat prickles wherever the still hot water splashes, gliding down to meet the water line. Arched over his companion, Sasuke tries to keep himself from being overcome; the warmth and the lubricated slide of their cocks together in the water already making him lightheaded.

 

 

Reaching behind himself to snatch up a bottle of bath gel, Naruto pops the cap open then lets some of the clear gel drip down his own chest. Letting the bottle float away, he lathers up the soap to a frothy white sud over his heart, smearing the bubbles over his stomach and coating their rigid pricks with the foam, using both of his hands to work them together.

 

 

Eyes locked on the sight of his crown slipping out from in between soapy fingers, Sasuke nearly misses it when Naruto makes for the bottle again. Hearing the clack of the lid, he jumps when a trickle of soap is poured down his back. Water heated hands make their way up his back to fit them snugly together, allowing him only enough room to roll his his body inexorably into the clutch of their pressed together bodies as Naruto rubs sudsy circles down his spine.

 

 

Dizzy with pleasure, he clutches Naruto to himself; arms tight enough around that frame that he makes Naruto’s back bow. Hanging on as though he might be blown away, he manages to get his man to sit on his lap, aching for some vestige of control. It’s too late when he realizes that he’s given away more than he’s gained, and his arms are pushed to either side of his body with no more force than posing a doll. Riding him as if he’d taken him in, Naruto looks down at him through low-lidded eyes, his amusement at Sasuke’s predicament more than apparent.

 

 

“Are you alright, Mr. Uchiha?” Fingers trace idle little circles in Sasuke’s palms, leaving tickling sparks that linger far past when they leave. “It’s not too much, is it?”

 

 

Unable to even reply in words, Sasuke tries to shake his head, stilling when Naruto nips at his earlobe and under his chin. The trail of teeth and lips stops just over his mouth, and instead of kissing him hover temptingly before kissing everywhere else they can.

 

 

“I’m not allowed to leave any marks, am I?” He says, mouth so close to Sasuke’s neck that he can feel the words hit his skin. Everything that could be said gets stopped up by the same impulse that begs him to speak.

 

 

“Unless you want me to…” Naruto offers, and when Sasuke’s arousal surges in response Naruto laughs into his adam’s apple, the vibrations from his amusement disarming his patron before he nips him hard enough to feel but not enough to leave an impression. The tease almost pushes his gasping victim over the edge, and Naruto makes a sound of mock surprise.

 

 

He sucks his teeth with a ‘tsk, tsk’ sound, “I’m sorry, I’m sure you didn’t want to make the water dirty. Here--” Sinking below the bubbles, he takes Sasuke into his mouth, and Sasuke experiences a sensation like whirling torrent around his dick. White-knuckling the edge of the tub as a tight, hot ring encircles him, Sasuke can’t hold back.

 

 

“Fuck,” he whispers to the sweltering air around him, mind melting into putty as he feels his release rush from him. He grits his teeth as Naruto milks the rest from him, pulling him up by the hair as soon as he can’t take anymore. His hand is fisted in his dripping wet locks, squeezing little rivulets out onto his face when Naruto opens his mouth again, revealing a creamy pool in the cup of his tongue. Swallowing open-mouthed, he licks the side of his mouth where a little escapes.

 

 

_“Jesus,”_ Sasuke says with no little awe, still out of breath. Sticking out his tongue playfully, Naruto leans back before standing up. Hands on his hips, he looks down at Sasuke, water still streaming down his body. Alluringly still aroused, he stretches, getting out of the jacuzzi to pluck a towel from a nearby stack, draping it over his shoulders. With wide eyes and a hand over his mouth, Naruto looks at the bath, then back at Sasuke.

 

“Uh… Sorry?”

 

Still trying to put the pieces of himself back together, Sasuke furrows his brow in confusion. Kneeling and dunking his hands back into the bath, Naruto fishes two waterlogged leather shoes from under the foam.

 

Sasuke tries for a cross look, but if Naruto’s face tells him anything, he’s failed terribly at it.

 

“Those were Louboutins,” he scolds, “I hope you know that they’re ruined now.”

 

“I can… make it up to you?” Naruto offers, and Sasuke scoffs. Coming up from the suds, Sasuke takes a seat on the side of the tub, patting his knee.

 

“Tell you what,” he says, one eyebrow raised, “Sit here and we’ll negotiate my terms.”

 

Skeptical, Naruto makes his way over, and when he gets close enough Sasuke pulls him down to straddle his lap.

 

“I’m not actually mad about the shoes.” Sasuke says, and Naruto gives him a side-eyed glance.

 

“I’m sensing a _‘but’_ there.”

 

“--but I am a little irritated that you walked away before we were done.” Sasuke wraps his hand around his stiff cock, stroking it with a methodical twist of his wrist at the crest. Resting his arms over Sasuke’s shoulders, his breaths get a little deeper, and while Sasuke can tell he’s trying to play it cool, he can feel his thighs twitch around him every time he presses the ball of his thumb to the vein that runs the entire length of him.

 

 

“If you’re really dead set on paying me back for those shoes though, I do have something I want.”

 

“And what… what could that be?”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Naruto scoffs, “Really? You’d trade shoes that cost a grand for a peck on the lips?”

 

“I’m sure on you understand that I’m asking for more than just that.”

 

“Oh? Then what do you want, exactly.”

 

Cupping the back of Naruto’s head, he pulls him close enough that their noses touch.

 

“I want you to kiss me the way you really want to, and I want you to kiss me every time it feels right.”

 

Suddenly serious, Naruto looks a little perturbed. “Are you sure? I don’t want---”

 

“I’m sure. Kiss me.”

 

 

Tentatively pressing his lips to Sasuke’s, it seems as though he has a moment of doubt, and Sasuke’s about to free him of the obligation when the touch becomes more insistent. Exploratory at first, it seems like Naruto’s seeking out every way he could possibly ignite Sasuke’s passion. Incisors pluck at the fullness of his lower lip, raking him to sensitivity before he runs the tip of his tongue along the skin. Salt and mint color the taste of him, and Sasuke wishes he could lick the vestiges of his own flavor from his mouth. Just as he tries to return the kiss with equal fervor, Naruto seems to have finished with his experimentation, and puts his talented tongue to work.

 

 

If it weren’t for the dripping prick in his hand, Sasuke would think that he was the one enjoying this the most. He can’t stop the little pleased sighs that escape his lips, resonating in the quiet of the room. He’s almost startled when a deep moan that seems to travel all the way up Naruto’s spine eases into the space between them. He can’t explain just how good it feels to have the evidence of his paramour’s pleasure poured into his hand in warm sticky streams.

 

 

“ _Ah~nn_ ,” he groans as he paints both of them in his satisfaction, sagging punch-drunk in Sasuke’s hold. Not letting him separate their locked lips, Sasuke urges him to wrap his legs around him. Sneaking his hands behind he squeezes the swell of his backside, appreciating the little moan that cascades from Naruto’s slack mouth.

 

 

Every sound from him makes Sasuke feel like he’s being quenched--as if Naruto was pouring sweet water down the throat of a man fresh from a desert trek. Want pools under his tongue, and he drinks in everything that falls from reddened lips. Swept away by the whirlwind force of his own yearning, he picks Naruto up and takes him back to the bedroom, laying him on the edge of the bed against the dark comforter so he can take in his flushed expression.

 

 

With a hand on the underside of each of Naruto’s knees, he spreads his legs to reveal him in intimate detail. A glint of mischief grows in blue eyes as he basks in Sasuke’s mesmerized study of his unobstructed sex.

 

 

“See something you like?” Leaning up on an elbow, he baits him, unprepared for when Sasuke sweeps him up into a quick and fiery kiss.

 

“You asked me about marks,” Sasuke says with an air of mania about him, “and back there I wanted to tell you yes.” An inkling of that familiar hunger blooms back into his mien. “But you never said if I could do the same to you.”

  
  


 

“Oh.” Naruto says, a tad faintly. The rest comes out before he has a chance to think about it. “You can do whatever you like.”

 

 

The next sound he makes is a strangled grunt when Sasuke scrapes his teeth across his ribs then suctions his mouth over his nipple hard enough to leave it peaked and purpling. Rolling the abused flesh between his fingertips he gives the same treatment to the other before descending further to leave a crimson hickie just under Naruto’s ribcage.

 

 

Covering his abdomen in rouge with nails, tongue, and teeth, Sasuke works his way all to the apex of his thighs, seemingly determined to taste every inch of his skin.

 

“Would you believe that I’d thought of doing this before?” He murmurs as Naruto looks at him with an air of realization. Kneeling at the edge of the bed, he trails his fingers down the length of tan legs, stopping at his ankles. A little flushed, but fascinated all the same, Naruto pushes himself back up to look at him as he sinks low.

 

 

Easing him to the edge of the bed, Sasuke nuzzles the inside of his thigh. A warm burst of laughter heats the underside of his knee, but he’s still caught by surprise when a hot mouth sucks one of his balls in. He spreads his legs a little wider to give Sasuke a bit more access to more sensitive part of his groin.

 

“Yanno, this isn't how this usually works.” He hums glibly as he looks down at his employer, who seems perfectly happy between his legs working his flaccid dick back to fullness. “Aren’t I supposed to be the one who's down on his knees?”

 

 

Finishing a particularly lascivious lap of his tongue with no little amount of delectation, Sasuke looks back up at him with a telling smirk.

 

“Are you trying to say that you’d rather be choking on my cock?”

 

“It would-- _hmm_ \--certainly be closer to how I'm used to things going.” Attempting to keep some modicum of lucidity, Naruto tentatively moves Sasuke’s long hair from falling in front of his eyes. Using the barest touch of his fingertips he pushes him back, sinking down on the floor to join him. Tracing his fingers through his inky locks, Naruto whispers against partially parted lips.

 

 

“You don’t have to play nice with me, Mr. Uchiha; I’m here to satisfy your every desire.”

 

“All those things,” Sasuke says as his fingers curl to fists against Naruto’s back, “all those things that I wrote on that list…” Distracted by the feel of fingertips against his scalp, he trails off, his defense lost to a smiling mouth.

 

“You were serious--I know, Sasuke, and I believe you. You don’t have put on kid gloves just because you know me, though. I can take it.”

 

“So you’d let me--”

 

“Stand up and let me have it.”

  


 

A memory deeply entrenched in Sasuke’s mind colors the sight of Naruto as he rises to his feet, etching him in his former school colors as Sasuke recalls the first time he’d ever seen him on his knees. The back of Naruto’s head is pressed against the bed with nowhere to go as Sasuke’s lean legs trap him there, and as Sasuke cups the back of that blonde head he recalls the sight of him in between the legs of someone else. His fingers are far more gentle than hers were; he remembers the strands being pulled taut between her pale white digits.

 

 

“You look good like this,” he says, and in his mind’s eye she’s pulling Naruto’s head to her body as she perches lewdly on the desk with her uniform skirt pulled up to her waist, and his schoolboy crush has a red blush staining his cheeks from the anticipation of tasting her. That same red colors his cheeks even now, dark against the bright blue flash of Naruto’s eyes in the night. A cheeky smirk touches Naruto’s cheek as he looks up at Sasuke, his eyebrow quirked in disbelief.

 

 

“With my face right up against your dick? You must say that to every girl,” Naruto quips, and Sasuke can’t help but snicker.

 

 

“I meant that look you get when you’re about to put your mouth to work. It might even be my favorite.” He feels more than hears Naruto’s resulting laugh; a little gust of air against the inside of his groin that makes his blood thrum in his veins. The thrill of it echoes the rush he felt when she had spotted him standing in the sliver of light that escaped from the cracked open classroom door and instead of reviling him…

 

 

She had winked…

 

 

Then asked Naruto to take his clothes off.

  


 

Naruto takes him into his mouth as Sasuke leans over him, breath catching in his chest as the too-good heat of Naruto’s mouth makes contact with his hypersensitive skin. Past and present mix as he brushes the back of Naruto’s throat and before him is a younger, more naive blonde in nothing but a pair of oxfords and knee socks, his hands behind him in complete submission.

 

 

_“I knew there was a reason you had a reputation,”_ she had said while flashing a devilish look towards the spellbound boy behind the barely opened door, _“You know just what to do, don’t you?”_

 

 

And **_oh yes_ ** \--he still does. As he pushes back in, Naruto’s throat closes around him just a bit; this overwhelmingly hot squeeze just around his crown that consumes him. For as long as he dares he lingers, waiting until a slight tense in Naruto’s frame to slide all the way out, resting on the pillow of a full lower lip. While his chest is still heaving, he beckons Sasuke back in, taking him deeper than Sasuke had even thought to brave.

 

 

Violent shudders had wracked her as she held him against herself; alternatively eschewing his wicked mouth as if it was too much, and working him until her own grasp grew weak as though it could never be enough. All the same, Sasuke pities her--if only she had been able to feel what he could now. Between him and Naruto a sort of fraught rhythm is developed that dwarfs hers in its intensity. Every inexorable slide against Naruto’s tongue drives him that much closer to frenzy; gravity works against him even as he braces one of his arms on the bed, turning his previously cautious movements into wanton thrusts.

 

 

Some quietly screaming thing in the back of Sasuke’s thoughts begs him to be careful, to stay present, to take a moment and breathe, so once more he edges away. Sweat drips from his forehead and dots his chest, and as he sneaks a peek between his thighs, he huffs incredulously. Mouth wide open, cheeks wet with reflexive tears, grinning despite his gasping breaths; Naruto laughs at his distress.

 

 

Warm hands slide up the back of his thighs and he bites back a sharp curse, his jaw shaking as he grimaces. He’s so very close, and the inviting hold of that near preternaturally wet mouth--

  


 

Did Naruto just--?

 

 

Did he…

 

 

Sure enough, when Sasuke manages to stand up straight once more, he catches his brat swirling a saccharine tongue against his slit just before grazing his teeth blatantly on his shaft. The only thing his resulting glare gets him is another insolent bite, followed with an insincere suck.

 

 

“You… you…” He starts, but Naruto seems the furthest from apologetic.

 

 

“If you want it, Daddy, then you’re going to have to ask. I’m not a mind reader.”

 

 

Sasuke is silent for just long enough for Naruto to start getting nervous, his expression turning unreadable.

 

 

“I have to ask?”

 

 

“....Daddy?”

 

 

“You’re gonna make me ask? _Oh really?_ ” Releasing Naruto’s hair, he cradles his face in his hands, thumbs tracing his lips. Something wild flits in his eyes as he idly drags the base of his cock against his lips. His face is calm--bordering on satisfied, even--but his dick surges against Naruto’s cheek.

 

 

“Well then, how about this?”

 

 

Prying Naruto’s jaw wide, he holds him still for a moment. The rest of his fingers frame his face with a callous pressure, his thumbs clamping against his palate and the space under Naruto’s tongue.

 

 

“You keep your throat open, and I’ll do all the work.”

 

 

With that, any spirit of gentility that Sasuke possesses is gone; when he plunges in he starts a breakneck pace. Working relentlessly to find his own pleasure, he realizes that Naruto has played him perfectly. In wanting to chasen him for his impish behavior, he’s rewarded him; he can feel Naruto’s wrist slide against his leg, matching the cadence of his own movements.

 

 

_“You want your reward, huh?”_ She asked with an imperial flick of her hair over her shoulder, and in the blink of an eye, she pulled him up so he leaned against the desk. Still leading him by the hair, she placed one of her stilettos on the corner of the wood, keeping her other foot on the floor.

 

 

Slapping Naruto’s hands away from his cock, she held them up from either side of him. _“When a girl asks to fuck you, you don’t touch yourself--you hear me?”_ His blue eyes had suddenly widened, and--as Sasuke discerned with a quiet whimper of lust, still frozen stock still since he had first spotted them--she eased herself onto him with a pleased sigh. At first he had taken it with a smile as he brushed his lips against her cheek, but as she had released his wrists his expression changed into one of debilitated ecstasy.

  


Biting her lower lip, she had looked back at Sasuke; leaning back to flaunt Naruto’s blissed out expression, his shuddering hold on the edge of wood, and most of all his beautiful trembling body. With a smile and a lick of her red, _red_ lips, she had winked at him, placing a finger against her lips as she mouthed the words, _“Don’t tell.”_

 

 

With a white knuckle grip on the door frame, gripping himself through his uniform pants, Sasuke had experienced the most incredible orgasm of his teenage life.

 

 

Even now the thought careens him towards climax; pulling his reddened, wet prick from Naruto’s mouth, he presses it against his cheek. Obediently, Naruto keeps his mouth open after Sasuke removes his fingers, breathing hotly on the underside of his cock, eyes closed as he waits for instruction.

 

Caressing Naruto’s cheek with one hand and sliding his cock against the other side of his temple with the other he works himself in slow, easy strokes. Pouring himself out onto Naruto’s skin he starts from the center of his forehead, feeling a white hot prickle that seems to come from his spine when Naruto gives a little gasp of surprise.

 

 

Chills run down his spine when Naruto leans into it, letting it drip like syrup on ice cream down the bridge of his nose, turning his head so that Sasuke can spill cum all the way down to the curve of his neck. He notices the barest of trembles from Naruto before he hears his strokes grow slick, the brush of skin on his calves slowing as Naruto purses his lips.

 

 

Cloudy pools collect in the saucer of Naruto’s collarbone as Sasuke wonders at him in a quiet sort of awe, wiping the mess away from his eyes. In a sex-roughened voice, Naruto says to him, “Could you… could you come closer?”

 

Nodding, Sasuke crouches, and as soon as Naruto leans forward he knows what he wants, meeting him halfway.

  


 

There’s a charge to the air that makes everything electric; he can feel the buzz of it on his lips before they even meet, close enough to feel each other’s breath. Licking his lips in an attempt to wet them Naruto’s tongue darts out, just barely grazing Sasuke’s mouth and sending a little wave of current through his body. His hands cup Naruto’s face; his thumbs massaging his cheekbones as he studies him.

 

 

“You said I should kiss you,” Naruto starts to say, one of his still cum slick hands coming up to rest on Sasuke’s waist, breath coming a little short, “whenever it felt right.” When Sasuke nods, he eases even closer so Sasuke can feel the words directly hit his lips.

 

 

“Well, tell me Mister Uchiha,” he says as Sasuke’s mouth parts in anticipation, transfixed by how the barest pinpoints of light seem to make Naruto’s eyes glimmer in the dark, “does this feel right to you?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

#####  **(You Don’t Form in the) Wet Sand**

  
  


 

As with most of Naruto’s dreams, this one starts as innocuously as the shore it begins on. He hears the ocean before he sees it, and pulls the thick blanket around Hinata and himself on reflex, pushing his nose into the curtain of her dark hair. Salt spray mixes with the scent of lavender in her hair, and a feeling of calm comes over him as he breathes her in even as the wind kicks up around them. It is as if the sky intends to sweep up as much of the ocean as it can, violently whipping the waves into a froth.

 

Heather skies cast her in grayscale as he looks over her pale shoulder. A steel-grey sea curdles up onto where their gathered legs rest against the shale, blanketing them before scurrying back as fast as it comes.  Turning around in his grasp, she looks at him tenderly before reaching up to brush a lock of hair behind his ear, her warm hand lingering against his cheek.

 

“The storm is getting worse,” she says, almost inaudible against the howling of the wind.

 

“Are you afraid?” He hears himself ask as if from a distance. She shakes her head, snuggling so that she’s fully encased by his arms around her shoulders.

 

“Can we stay a little longer?” She asks and he can feel his resolve being washed away into the surf. “You don’t have to wake up for a while now.”

 

He nods, losing himself in the warmth of their embrace and the quiet of the evening, holding onto her for as long as the dream will let him. The wind rages and catches the waves, pinning them to the rocks as they come towards the shore. Static crackles along his skin as lightning begins to brew, and something inside him quivers; an unnameable sensation creeping along the back of his neck.

 

Cool foam rises higher and higher around his feet, then his ankles, and then his calves. Icy water begins to pull him apart as if he were made of sand; bit by bit with every surge until he’s one with the crash. Back and forth he’s dashed against the worn slate until he is brought to bear in a new place, remade by the inky water and the night sky.

 

He’s on his knees, being rocked into with these intent, debilitating motions that knock the breath from his lungs. His fists are pressed against the cool glass surface of a mirror, his knees scraped red on an old oak floor. Trying his best to take it, he presses his forehead to the glass, his sweat dripping to the floor from the edge of it’s surface. Looking in between his legs he gives a helpless groan, watching streams of white run down his bare thighs and smear into the woolen royal blue slacks of the man behind him.

 

A jarring push makes his arm slip and he crumples against the mirror, his cheek pressed to it as his pleas for mercy fog the surface.

“Kakash-ah! Ka--kaka--” He can take being used for sex, for pleasure--as a toy, even--but with every brutal thrust he feels Kakashi push another flood of some unbearable emotion into his body. The older man chants a name Naruto doesn’t know into the space between his shoulderblades, his palpable malaise collecting in the dip of his spine.

 

“I’m not…” He tries to speak, but it takes several moments before he can even summon enough air, and even then he’s unsure of what to say. “That's not--that's not---!”

 

He doesn't want this-- _ whatever this is _ . It's meant for someone else; a too intimate tailor made wedding ring that he fits into like a piece borrowed from another puzzle--the right shape but the wrong color.

 

Placing a hand over the one on his hip he tries to get the attention of the bespelled man, who simply weaves his fingers between Naruto’s, so entrenched in his fantasy that he can't distinguish his desperation from passion. Unable to stop him in time, he gasps as Kakashi nears his climax, whispering adulation into his skin.

 

Kakashi’s melancholy fills him like hot syrup; wave after wave of it sticky and cloying inside of him. That dreaded mess he's being used as a receptacle for fills his soul to bursting, turning visceral with its potency. Glancing at the mirror, he catches sight of Kakashi’s face over his shoulder; a long held woe has scratched itself into the wrinkles around his mouth, his single visible eye dim and disillusioned, never really seeing Naruto.

 

Heartbreak roils in Naruto’s throat all over again as he sees this, so he turns around, getting ready to do something-- _ anything _ \--to pull Kakashi from the mire that he’s in.

 

Except when he turns around, it’s not Kakashi who’s there.

 

Unnatural green eyes look back at him, and they seem to pierce him; as if they know his every thought--his every feeling.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“I’m coming for you.”

  
  


#####  **Room Service**

 

Waking with a jolt, Naruto clutches at his chest, ache thrumming under the surface of his skin.

Reaching blindly towards his right, he startles when he reaches the edge of the bed instead of the hand he’s searching for. Confused, he opens his eyes, sighing when he realizes where he is and rubbing the sleep away from his face.

 

_ ‘Three more jobs _ ’, he repeats to himself,  _ ‘three more jobs and I’m out.’ _

 

A need to move pulls him from the soft coverlet, nearly tumbling to the floor from the high bed. Unsure of where he’s headed, he stumbles towards the sitting room through the open double doors. Moonlight streams in from a partially open window through the towering panes, and he makes his way towards it like a paper boat towards a lake’s edge; pushed and pulled without agency. Outside, the moon peeps through soft wisps of parting clouds, reflecting off of the newly wetted trees, stretching out as far as he can see.

 

Shivering as a chill makes its way through the glass, he realizes that he’s still nude and turns to the room, looking for something to wrap himself in. The first thing he spots is Sasuke’s carelessly flung jacket, hanging across a chair by its hem. He picks up the velvet jacket, hesitating for a moment before another shudder urges him to put it on. As he ties the satin belt around his waist, he casts his eyes around the room, spotting the slowly dying fire, and he makes his way towards it, snatching up his unfinished brandy from the side table from before as he does.

 

He wishes that he had his phone, so he could at least hear his wife’s voice--hear her tell him that everything will work out, that she could tell him about the kids, or just how her day went. Just the memory of her soft tones makes the panicked pattering  of his heart die down a bit and fills the quiet night with more than the silence in his own head as he tries to not think about--

 

Sitting down--at first cross legged, then laying on his side so that the radiating heat can cast over his legs, he idly sips the liquor. Distantly, he knows that it’s good, but he can’t even taste it as it coats his tongue, his mind too busy searching out a thought that doesn’t lead to a minefield of other memories.

 

Half the glass is gone and he’s still sifting through the blurry slurry of his head, furrowing his brow. A wooden soft creak echoes in the darkness of the room, and when he pulls himself from the amber liquid Sasuke’s leaning against the mantle of the fireplace. His manner is easy and a little slow, leaning one arm on the decorative wood, keeping the other in the pocket of a loose pyjama pant.

 

“A penny for your thoughts?” His voice is rough from sleep, but barely loud enough to hear over the fire. With a slow smile, Naruto leans back a little, the coat falling open against the loose tie.

 

“Oh come now; you don’t think what’s in my head is worth a little more than that?”

 

“Maybe, but I’d like to see what’s in there before I subscribe to it.”

 

“Hmm... “ Looking down again at the glass, and then at the window where the moon is beginning to wane, Naruto gives up on going back to sleep anytime soon. “How about you buy me coffee instead?”

 

“I can work with that,” Sasuke pushes himself away from the heavy oak panel, crossing the room to press a button on an intercom near the chair he was in when Naruto first arrived.

 

“Tayuya,” he says, and there’s a shuffle of sound on the other side of the speaker, “Coffee for two, please.”

There’s a grumble before a sigh bursts over the speaker followed by the weariest voice Naruto has ever heard. “Coming right up, Mister Uchiha.”

 

Turning back to Naruto, Sasuke watches him as he stands up, inexplicably pleased at the sight of him in the royal blue velvet. His eyes track as it falls away from one of Naruto’s shoulders, leaving the whole garment slouched to one side. Setting the tumbler down on the side table, Naruto makes his way towards the bedroom with a little sway in his step. His breath hitches when Sasuke’s hands suddenly slide up underneath the jacket onto his hips, holding him in place.

 

“Well good morning to you too, Mister Uchiha,” he smirks over his shoulder, “I thought I’d have a moment before your staff arrived.”

 

“Hn,” Sasuke brushes his lips along the sensitive skin just behind Naruto’s ear, “We have time.”

 

“Time for what?” Playfully edging away, Naruto chuckles a bit when he’s pulled flush to Sasuke’s body, amused when the edge of the coat  _ just happens _ to end up a bit over his ass. Instead of replying, Sasuke just ushers him towards the bed, gently pressing him down over it so that he’s bent at the waist.

“I’m beginning to think you like my back more than my face,” Naruto jests, spreading his arms to either side and his legs so Sasuke can stand in between them.

“I like tomatoes and merlot as well,” Sasuke says, and when Naruto props himself up to give him a befuddled look, he clarifies. “Just because I’m not having something right now doesn’t mean I don’t like it or want it.”

 

Something akin to a deep satisfaction fills Sasuke at the sight of Naruto like this. More specifically, the sight of Naruto with a bold embroidered fan across his back in crisp white and red on a dark background, waiting to fulfill whatever whim that flits through Sasuke’s imagination.

 

“But I do admit, this is a nice view.”

 

#####  **Commute**

 

The leather of the steering wheel squeaks underneath Sakura’s hands; complaining under the strain of her tight grip. When she realizes just how tightly her hands have been squeezing the material, she forces herself to ease off a bit, but the tension transfers to the rest of her frame.

 

_ She is not nervous. _

 

_ She is absolutely not nervous _ , she tells herself.

 

With a little burst of breath that blows her hair out of her face, she refocuses her attention on the road. In the crush of morning traffic she really shouldn’t be wavering.

 

Cars beg to be let in and others jam themselves into the oncoming flow, only to be rebutted when an unforgiving driver refuses to let them in. Echoes of honking horns fill the morning light as the refused vehicles protest the only way they can--with noise. Exhaust from so many trucks, sedans, and coupes crammed in the quickly dwindling lanes burns her nose and stings her eyes.

 

It seems like she’s floating above it all, untouched; as if she and her poppy red Corvette were hovering above the mass. Her heart pounds crazily in her chest every time she even spares a thought to her destination. There’s a girlish blush on her cheeks, an insistent buzzing under her skin that makes her want to rub her legs together, and a blossom of heat when she forgets herself in anticipation.

 

_ Okay, so maybe she’s a little nervous. _

 

But how could she not be, she thinks--the whole of this drive for her is Pavlov’s bell before she gets her satisfaction. This two hour drive to a tiny studio hidden within a crush of office buildings. It’s so small that Sakura at first thought she might be opening the door to a broom closet the first time she found it to set this appointment up.

 

Popping out of the traffic like the cork from a bottle of champagne, she zips out through the exit, slowing to a crawl in the new urban landscape.

 

The traffic abates towards this side of town, and her journey suddenly feels so much more private, more intimate than before. A few commuters roam the sidewalks here and there, and most of what she sees on the road are buses. The streets are slightly more unkempt here, and vagabonds dot a corner every couple of blocks. Every few seconds she can hear the wail of a siren from a police car or ambulance, and she wonders if they’re headed somewhere nearby, wincing every time one appears to be headed the same way she is.

Shuffling walkers appear from time to time, and as she passes some of them look up at her car as if it were some bright red comet speeding down the avenue instead, mouths agape with awe or confusion. What was a car like  _ that _ doing  _ here _ ?

_ She really shouldn’t be here. In fact, the streets are so empty that she thinks that maybe  _ no one _ should be here. _

 

She parks, then punches in the code to the door on a dreary looking office building, stepping inside with a relieved sigh. Drab offices line the hallway to either side of her as she makes her way to her goal in shades of grey and white that make the equally drab brown door down to the left look almost vivid. Taking a keycard from her pocket, she slides it into a slot hidden on the side of the doorframe. A hollow click followed by a buzz lets her know that it’s unlocked.

 

Upon opening the old door a clean, modern-looking lobby with low soothing light greets her, and as she walks towards the elevator on the other side a man with a saccharine smile waves to her.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Mrs. Haruno.” He scribbles something down on a sheet of paper.

 

“Likewise, Sai,” she replies, but it’s about as sincere as his smile is. Pressing the call button for the lift, she waits, trying not to let her foot tap the floor impatiently, unable to control her restless hands.

 

“Mrs. Haruno?” He calls her name just as the lift arrives, and she turns around, progress impeded.

 

_ Couldn’t he have said something the entire minute and a half she’d been just standing there in silence? _

 

“Yes?” She tries her best to keep a friendly face, but as Sai slowly sorts through some papers, she feels the little vein near her temple start to pulse.

 

“Yes, Sai?” She says, trying to get his attention.

 

“Would you like to like to continue your membership? We’re going to need a credit card on file.”

 

_ Oh c’mon! This couldn’t have waited until the session was done? I’m going to be late! _

 

As much as Sakura really doesn’t want to give him anything, she had known she could only go on for so long paying cash. It pains her to pull her wallet out, knowing that this will be on her statement, and dreading if she’ll have to explain the charge to her husband.

 

_ Well, if he can blow off some steam, I shouldn’t be ashamed to do the same,  _ she theorizes _. Besides, it’s not a cult it’s just a… a... _

 

She fishes out her card and eases it toward Sai, choosing to not finish that thought. Smile still firmly affixed, he slides it through a card reader without looking down, beaming at her as though he can sense her weakness.

 

“I’m very glad you’ve chosen to keep with the program, Mrs. Haruno.” Handing her back her card, his smile gets even brighter.

 

_ Oh fuck you. _

 

“Of course,” she says, steadfastly not grimacing.

Turning around towards the elevator once again she presses the call button and grimaces when the digital display shows that in her absence it has managed to ascend back up to the top floor. The quiet beep echoes in the lobby for a long moment. Glancing at her watch, Sakura curses.

 

“Oh, and Mrs. Haruno--” Sai says, just as the elevator dings open once more.

 

Managing to conceal most of her emotion besides the barest hint of a slump, she looks to him again.

 

“Be sure to tell us how you like your new instructor. In two weeks you’ll rotate, but if you like her, we can make arrangements.”

 

This gives Sakura pause. Instructors rotate students to ensure they get a “constant new perspective”, but Sai has never offered her the opportunity to stick with one instructor before. He must know something she doesn’t about her new teacher. 

 

“Dually noted.” She says and with a knowing tilt of his head Sai jots something down just out of sight. Sakura absolutely does not stand a little on tiptoe to try to peek at what he’s written as he lowers his head to look at the sheet.

 

Okay, so maybe she does--but just a bit.

 

“Mrs. Haruno?”

“Yes?”

“The elevator went back up again.”

  
  
  
  


#####  **Coffee**

 

Admittedly, Naruto was a little late to start thinking of the consequences of his actions, but it was better late than never, right?

 

_ Right _ , he affirmed internally, but his already shaky confidence wouldn’t let him stand on the assertion, warbling in the heat of Sasuke’s gaze as the aforementioned man stirred a cup of bitter black coffee. His look seemed predatory, almost intimidating despite the gentling appearance of a heather grey bathrobe and the long dark hair that was mussed from a recent shower. The stirring was wholly unnecessary as there was nothing added to the dark concoction in his cup, but nevertheless Sasuke’s pale fingers twirled a tiny silver spoon in idle circles, studying Naruto all the while. A decadent spread of breakfast lay on the small round table in the midst of them, a smorgasbord piled on pewter trays and spilling out of silver troughs, but for all the ill-managed want in Sasuke’s expression Naruto could be fellating him under the tablecloth.

 

From his memory the man had always had an air of style about him that others revered, a halo of  _ je ne sais quoi _ that had seemed so impenetrable that the man could have worn a pink bunny rabbit fanny pack around and have the rest of the school gagging to buy one within seconds. Nothing he did seemed to rid him of it, and his devoted following had made sure that everyone knew it.

 

It seemed the only one who had ever broken through the self-assured shell of disinterest had been him and him alone for so long that Naruto had questioned for a while if he had made it up; all the private moments where the Uchiha had been rendered human were so terribly intimate that he hadn’t dared ask another soul for confirmation.

 

He had always wondered how no one else had noticed the brief flashes of emotion that shined through like hot rolling magma under obsidian. It did not occur to him until now that it might have never been a problem of general inattentiveness, but instead a question of Sasuke being more stingy with his emotional state than a pauper with his meagre pocket change.

  
  


What that meant, however, was that there was a reason Naruto had been admitted into such a small audience of confidants, and the possible reasons that he could surmise were…  _ troubling _ at best. Especially since whatever reason that existed then had withstood such an arduous test of time and distance that Sasuke still allowed the faintest of smirks to curve the edge of his mouth in his presence, even after knowing what profession Naruto had been reduced to.

  
  


All of this combined with the singular focus of Sasuke’s attentions further butchered the number of explanations available, and Naruto needed little supplementary evidence of that after the past few hours. The memory of Sasuke sliding betwixt his slicked thighs to a rhythmic chant of a filthy monologue heated his cheeks even now. Most of his customers preceding this had desired sex, submission, or simple intimacy, but just the handful of liaisons they’d enjoyed made it evident that Sasuke had specifically desired  _ him _ .

  
  


_ Brushing his lips against the marks on Naruto’s cheek, Sasuke slides forward, gathering blonde hair back from his forehead. The slow easy undulations make Naruto’s body clench with little frissons of desire that gather and bloom just under his skin. Wherever they touch Naruto’s skin heats and reddens, as if the intensity of Sasuke’s passion had given birth to literal flame. _

  
  


_ “Every inch of you just feels so right,” Sasuke breathes into him between one thrust and another, “a perfect fit,” he continues hotly, ending the sentence with a nip to Naruto’s neck. _

  
  


_ Velvet and satin stick to Naruto’s skin as a light sheen of sweat starts to prick in the middle of his shoulders and down his spine. Muscles twitching, he tries to control the flex of his legs as Sasuke rubs against the underside of his cock, keeping them just tight enough to give a little challenge. _

 

_ “Nothing’s ever felt like this before.” The confession is made to the dip of Naruto’s shoulder as Sasuke rises back up onto his elbows to catch his wrists in a grip that’s more for the sheer pleasure of holding them in his grasp than to immobilize him. “No one else feels like you do.” _

  
  
  


To his credit Naruto’s kept a straight face while in thought, but he can’t seem to stuff the impeding notion back where it came from. His mouth has been on automatic ever since they sat down for coffee, barely pausing to breathe or for a gulp of the coffee he’s doused in cream and sugar in an attempt to keep his hands busy. In fact, he’s not even sure what he’s been saying for the last few minutes, his resurging awkwardness acting as propellant for his motormouth to such a disastrous degree that internally he’s begging for Sasuke to  _ say something for fuckssake _ .

 

“Naruto.” Sasuke interrupts suddenly, hand casually holding up his chin as he abandons the spoon to swirl uselessly in his porcelain cup. Halting the freight train of his speech with an extraordinarily long sip, Naruto “mm-hmms” in the affirmative. He just manages to catch the shake of laughter in Sasuke’s shoulder over the side of the coffeecup.

 

That rat bastard could see that he was nervous and had just let him stew in it.

 

He sets the cup down with a confrontational clink, clamping his mouth shut as he looks his nemesis daringly in the eyes.

  
  
  


Sasuke holds his gaze steadily for only a few seconds before hiding a snort behind his palm.

 

“Hey!” Naruto’s indignant protest goes ignored until Sasuke manages to wrangle his mirth under a thin veneer of patronizing indulgence.

 

“Come here,” he says, and though Naruto juts out his lower lip and crosses his arms childishly, he gets up and makes his way over to stand in front of Sasuke. His fluffy white bathrobe brushes the edge of Sasuke’s when he beckons him closer.

 

“On your knees.” Sasuke uncrosses his legs, and Naruto thinks for a moment that his earlier thought to fellatio may not have been so far a stretch as he stoops down. Before Naruto can bring his hands up to move the fabric of Sasuke’s robe away, he stops him. “Hands on your lap.”

 

“Open your mouth,” is the next order, and Naruto wets his lips, his expression turning a bit  _ shy _ admittedly before he does. Sasuke lets him sit for a moment like that until he looks away, but he catches the slightest grin before he does.

 

_ Asshole _ .

 

“As much as I value your feelings on the autobiographies of pop stars--”

 

_ Oh god, had that been what he’d been going on about? How goddamn boring could he be? _

Suddenly Naruto’s cheeks took to color for reasons wholly outside of sex, and he wonders if he could wither on the spot.

 

“You’ve neglected to eat anything for breakfast--”

 

For a moment, Naruto’s eyes slide back to his patron, somewhat suspect, feeling more than a little silly with his mouth gaping open for so long. Above his line of sight arms move in mysterious patterns, tapping silverware against porcelain, porcelain against the same.

 

“So I guess I’ll have to find what you like for you. Close your eyes.”

 

Swallowing nervously Naruto does as he’s told, and nearly gasps at the cool touch of of something against his lips. It’s soft, forming to the roof of Naruto’s mouth as it’s pushed in (cream cheese?), and something sweet and warm rests against his tongue, filling his palate with apple and brown sugar. When Sasuke’s fingers urge his mouth closed behind it, he bites down, and a sweep of salt erupts from the crunch of bacon hidden inside. Chewing appreciatively, he swallows, noting that Sasuke’s fingers still linger on his lips, clearing a drag of cream from the corner and pressing it into Naruto’s mouth.

 

“How was that?” He asks, and Naruto nods, the back of his tongue brushing the pad of Sasuke’s thumb as he cleans his lips.

 

“It was… it was good,” he admits, “but weird. I don’t think I would ever try to put all that together on my own.” Humming, Sasuke’s hand spirits away then returns just as fast to urge him open again.

“A little wider this time,” comes the advice, and even though Naruto’s mouth is open wide enough to stretch a bit something warm drips down the side of it. Steam from a poached egg curls against his cheek, and the hard underside of a bruschetta scrapes his teeth.

“Bite.”

As soon as he does a short noise escapes his throat at the hot splash of yolk. There’s the gentle give of some sort of cheese and tomato, and his top teeth cut through tender steak with something else sandwiched amongst the mess. His hands nearly rise from their place on his knees instinctively as more of it spills down his chin. Chewing a bit, a slight grunt of annoyance leaves him when he realizes the remaining morsel is still being held up for him to take.

 

“Hurry up,” Sasuke chides, voice overflowing with amusement, “there’s more.”

Fingers follow the second bite in just a bit, and Naruto tilts his head back as Sasuke thumbs his chin, gathering spilled yolk and tomato up to drip it in before Naruto can close his mouth.

  
  


The sudden realization of what this must look like crosses his mind and he just stops himself from opening his eyes to glare at Sasuke, understanding suddenly that the reasons for doing this were somehow related to Sasuke’s laundry list of fetishes.

 

_ Such a damn pervert. _

 

He sneaks a peek when Sasuke’s hands leave him once again, and sure enough there’s a low-lidded smirk on his smug face even as he looks away--not to mention a certain  _ lift _ to a weighty robe.

 

“Surely you don’t mean to--” Naruto starts to say before Sasuke feeds him some sort of muffin that spills over with strawberry jam and butter.

 

“Don’t mean to what?” The mockery in Sasuke’s voice is just as present as the cold preserve that falls onto Naruto’s throat. He doesn’t manage to start the sentence again before a pear, brie, and pecan  _ thing _ is forced against his lips.

 

“I swear I can feed myself.” He protests, but Sasuke’s apparently having none of it.

 

“If you could,” Sasuke hums again as he notes Naruto’s grimace at something with jalapeno, “then you would have,” he finishes, point punctuated by some sort of herby mini-quiche.

  
  


While Naruto had been hungry, this assertion was a bit ridiculous. He’s a grown man for goodness sake, he should be allowed to at least feed himself.

 

“Now waitaminute--”

 

Warm lips cut his objection short and as Naruto submits to them a bubbly flood of liquid surges in.  _ Champagne? But orange juice…? And what... _

 

His eyes pop open with surprise as the kiss deepens for a short while, the weight of Sasuke’s hand on the nape of his neck an open request for more. Leaning into it, he gasps lightly when teeth graze his tongue, and he’s left bewildered when they pull away.

 

Spotting the question in his eyes as he sits back up, Sasuke strokes his cheek, and quietly says, “mimosa”.

 

That wasn’t the answer Naruto was waiting for, but he gets the answer anyway from the way looks as though he wants to have him for breakfast.

 

Also…

 

Shifting a bit, he tries to hide how much this has been affecting him.

 

What?

 

Sue him; it’s been awhile since he’s been really attracted to a customer. While his reasons for getting Sasuke to agree to this arrangement had been mostly self-sacrificing it didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to enjoy himself a little. It didn’t hurt that the man appealed to his known kinks…

 

_ And, _ he amends as Sasuke makes him lick honey from his index and ring fingers,  _ some new ones _ .

 

“Now,” Sasuke announces as he holds a cucumber slice with what Naruto thinks might be soba noodles curled in a neat knot on top, “what do we say?”

 

Recognizing the que, Naruto nearly says it mindlessly, but it hits him mid-phrase just how much more apropos it is in this situation than when he’s usually asked to say it (the usual being during a vehement spanking or while being viciously taken from behind--sometimes at the same time).

 

“Thank… thank you, Daddy.”

 

“You’re welcome.” The odd hors d’oeuvres is placed delicately on his tongue, and as Naruto begins to chew Sasuke chooses that moment to speak again, his voice heavy with a sort of sensuous pride. “I knew you could be a  _ good boy _ .”

 

If Naruto’s cock jumps a bit at that no one needs to really know.

  
  
  


“So,” Sasuke traces the lines of his face with the very tips of his fingers, finally tilting Naruto’s chin up so he can look him in the eyes. “I have a question for you.”

 

“By all means,” Naruto shrugs, much more amenable now that he’s had something to eat, “Ask away.”

 

The look in Sasuke’s eyes is impenetrable as he rubs the pad of his thumb over Naruto’s chin.

“Do you still remember how to play piano?”


End file.
